


shamrocks

by softpink



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, also they play guitarhero this is my favourite concept, chahun and jaehyun playing ds games because why not, fluff??? i guess, more festive christmas jaehun, partly a texting fic, rated teen and up for a stupid sex joke, uh drabble i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpink/pseuds/softpink
Summary: what do you do when high school christmas parties suck? cha hun knows the answer.





	shamrocks

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello okay so more festive jaehun for my 13 loyal readers. this is based off a scene from chicago med so i can't take all the credit for this stupid prompt

it’s not that chahun doesn't like school parties. but the class christmas parties at his school aren't exactly the most thrilling. every year it’s been the same. the straights send each other candy grams and yell and scream and hog the chips. chahun sits in the back on his ds, playing through nintendogs for what he swears is the seventeenth time. 

even if the class would quiet down and actually watch whatever generic made-for-tv holiday movie is playing at the front of the room, chahun wouldn't care. his last period is math, so that's the class he’s stuck with during the party, which is barely a party at all. if chahun were in, say history class, maybe his day would be going better. jaehyun has history last period today and he’s probably two floors down laughing and yelling and having the time of his life skipping a period of his least favourite class for a party. 

if chahun tried hard enough, he’d probably be able to hear his boyfriend’s screaming from the math class. but the other kids are too loud, and chahun is more focused on his nintendogs to bother. the class is loud and chahun doesn't even know where the teacher went, if they're still alive, or if they just quit after seeing how rowdy his classmates get. it’s mayhem and chahun just wants to go home and get a head start of gift wrapping or something. 

chahun quits his game, saving and taking a deep breath he checks his pictochat to see that jaehyun has added him to a chatroom.

 **drummerboy:** hi

 **hunnybee:** hey  
**hunnybee:** shouldnt you be enjoying ur class party not fiddling around on ur ds

 **drummerboy:** i could says the same for u

 **hunnybee:** so ur telling me u havent been a complete nuisance all afternoon

 **drummerboy:** i am offended u would even mention it  
**drummerboy:** but yes i was being Very Loud earlier  
**drummerboy:** i got kicked out of the room and mr. smith took my phone so. i am stuck playing animal crossing in the hallways 

**hunnybee:** how jaehyun of u

 **drummerboy:** i gasped

 **hunnybee:** well at least it’s quieter for u in the hall

 **drummerboy:** i can still hear elf but every time buddy does something embarrassing it speeds up from out here

 **hunnybee:** ooh theyre playing that

 **drummerboy:** whats ur class doing

 **hunnybee:** at first they were choosing a movie  
**hunnybee:** now they're throwing candy canes at each other. did i mention it's loud

 **drummerboy:** aw :(

 **hunnybee:** i was playing nintendogs though

 **drummerboy:** 17th time right ?!

 **hunnybee:** yup  
**hunnybee:** anyway. whatcha up to now

 **drummerboy:** same thing i was six minutes ago  
**drummerboy:** sitting in the hall drawing pictochats while u take forever to type

 **hunnybee:** D:

 **drummerboy:** how does it take u fifteen seconds to type D:

 **hunnybee:** >:o

 **drummerboy** : why am i dating u pls remind me

 **hunnybee:** because im nice and sweet and pretty and youre too obnoxious u could never find anyone else to tolerate u  
**hunnybee:** also i give good handjobs hehe

 **drummerboy:** i don't wanna see handjobs and hehe in the same sentence again pls

 **hunnybee:** fine :(

 **drummerboy:** i’m not THAT loud

 **hunnybee:** well…  
**hunnybee:** yeah. yea u are

********

**drummerboy:** you got me there  
**drummerboy:** anyway im bored u should come save me

 **hunnybee:** save u from what 

**drummerboy:** save me from my misery in the first floor hallway and save urself from ur class of demons

 **hunnybee:** i mean sure  
**hunnybee:** so u wanna ditch together

 **drummerboy:** we could go back to your place

 **hunnybee:** and play guitarhero 

**drummerboy:** yes pls that sounds so good rn

 **hunnybee:** so ur outside mr. smiths room

 **drummerboy:** yeah  
**drummerboy:** but meet me in the 1st floor supply closet near the main stairwell after i get my phone back from mr smith

 **hunnybee:** uh why

 **drummerboy:** you’ll have to come and see ;)

 **hunnybee:** u cant bully me for D: and then literally use ;) in the same conversation 

**drummerboy:** let me rephrase  
**drummerboy:** come to the supply closet pretty please uwu

 **hunnybee:** fine  
**hunnybee:** i cant believe im dating someone who uses uwu

 **drummerboy:** YOU DID IT FIRST  
**drummerboy:** i only started doing it after u

 **hunnybee:** uwu im leaving this chat so i can pretend to take a washroom break and not come back to class

 **drummerboy:** bye loser

 **hunnybee:** bye dickface  
**hunnybee:** i’ll see u in like 2mins

 **drummerboy:** mwah uwu

chahun closes his ds quickly. there’s a loud click as it snaps shut before he shoves the stylus back into the side of it. he reaches for his phone sitting on the desk in front of him and jammes it in his back pocket of his skinny jeans before standing up. chahun slings his bag over his shoulder and avoids the rain of thrown candy as he makes his way to the door.

“ms. johnson,” he yells over the screaming of his classmates, “can i go to the washroom?”

his teacher calls back over the chatter, “and why exactly do you need your backpack to go to the washroom?”

“would you trust your stuff not to be trampled in this class right now?”

“good point,” ms. johnson nods, “take a hall pass and be back quickly.”

chahun smiles at her and takes a hall pass on his way out the door. _be back quickly_ chahun repeats in his head as he opens the doors to the main stairwell with no intention of returning. he skips down two flights of stairs fairy fast. he jumps down the last couple steps, his vans screech on the granite floor as he turns the corner out into the first floor hallway.

the supply closet jaehyun was talking about was just a few feet past the stairwell. chahun walks slowly, quieting his steps as he reaches the door. it’s unlocked and the door swings open easily. it smells like cleaning products and rubber gloves but chahun enters the small room anyway, flipping on the lights before the door closes behind him.

jaehyun’s standing against the wall of the small closet. he backpack is at his feet and he looks startled as the lights came on.

“what are you doing here?” chahun chuckles a little, looking around at the squishy space they were both pushed into.

“just c’mere,” jaehyun reaches his arms out, letting chahun walk into his embrace. he rests his hands on chahun’s shoulders and chahun wraps his arms around jaehyun’s waist, “now kiss me.”

chahun laughs, surprised by jaehyun’s request, “what..?”

jaehyun tips his head up to the ceiling and chahun follows where he’s looking. taped to the ceiling is a string of plastic shamrocks. they’re sparkly and bright and chahun recognizes them from the st. patrick’s day show last year.

“shamrocks?” chahun laughs again, pointing at the ceiling.

jaehyun sighs, “i tried to find mistletoe,” he laughs a bit too, “but i couldn't find any christmas stuff that wasn't already put up around the school. so i found a box of st. patty’s day decorations and thought the shamrocks would suffice.”

chahun smiles. he rubs his hands on jaehyun’s waist and pulls his boyfriend closer, “i think it’s cute.” he says quietly, leaning in more and more until jaehyun is kissing him.

they stood there, in the supply closet, smelling like bleach and rubber, for a good ten minutes. laughing and smooching and kissing and playing with each other’s hair as they kissed some more. jaehyun had taken the liberty to drop chahun’s backpack to the floor and press his hands against chahun’s muscled back. chahun had ever so graciously pushed jaehyun up against the wall and smooched the living daylights out of him until the two deemed they’d kissed enough and should probably leave before a janitor, or worse, a teacher caught them.

“i believe someone promised me some guitarhero.” jaehyun muses as their kisses become less and less frequent.

“hmm,” chahun hums against jaehyun lips, “then someone should get u back to my place and play guitarhero with you.”

jaehyun pulls away from chahun and grabs his backpack from the floor, “sounds like a good plan to me.”

“i think i have hot chocolate at home it you aren't already convinced.”

“i don't know how,” jaehyun leads chahun to the door of the closet and takes his hand out into the hall, “but i think you just made hanging out with you and playing video games more appealing”

chahun laughed as jaehyun tugged him out into the hall and they ran to the back doors, trying not to get caught by any staff on the last day before christmas break.

**Author's Note:**

> gasp okay it seems i've forgotten how to end fics. anyway i gave the teachers the most generic white names because my creativity is going down the drain uuhhh


End file.
